


Archaic

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [83]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Marriage Planning, Rules and Conventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco and Harry research ancient wizarding wedding traditions.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Archaic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aylaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/gifts).



> This is for the lovely Aylaar, who wanted _Archaic._ This means very old fashioned.

“So many _archaic_ laws,” Draco complained, throwing his book, _The Most Sacred Rites Of Wizarding Matrimony_ across the settee. “Apparently we can’t meet for a week before we marry,” he explained. “ _Merlin_. I don’t think I’ll manage that.”

Harry picked up the book and scanned the text. “And we require both our Father’s consents for each others hand in marriage,” he laughed. “That’s bloody difficult. Mine is dead. Yours is in Azkaban.”

“The only person’s opinion that I care about is yours, Harry,” Draco replied, giving his fiancé a soft kiss. “So damn tradition. We'll make up our own rules.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
